


Killing With Kindness

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee finds himself temporarily partnered with JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee Laytner, He's developing a serious JJ phobia,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Shortly after Vol. 7.

Dee had never exactly disliked JJ, it was just that he wasn’t even remotely attracted to the guy. Put simply, JJ wasn’t his type. He was like a hyperactive puppy, all eager and bouncy, full of energy and constantly demanding attention; he might even have been endearing if he weren’t so exhausting. Or then again, maybe not; he never stopped talking, babbling inanely so Dee couldn’t even hear himself think, which he found beyond annoying.

Ryo was the complete opposite; quiet, contained, even reserved. He thought more than he spoke, and he was relaxing to be around, a soothing, calming presence except when he was in a bad mood. Most of the time though, he was pretty even-tempered, the voice of reason that tempered Dee’s natural hotheadedness. That was just fine with Dee; he’d never been into high maintenance lovers and Ryo’s easygoing nature suited him. They fitted well together. 

Of course, no one actually knew that he and Ryo were a couple, so JJ, deluded as he was, still believed he had a chance and wouldn’t leave Dee alone. Dee suspected he was well on the way to developing a serious JJ phobia; just the sound of the little guy’s voice was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat. Which made the fact that they were working together today some kind of cruel joke on the part of the universe.

Ryo was testifying in court, and Drake had called in sick, so when Dee caught a break in his and Ryo’s latest case, the chief insisted that Dee take JJ with him. 

“But Chief…”

“No buts, Laytner. That’s not an area anyone should be going into alone; you need backup and Adams is the only man available. Suck it up.”

Some days there was no arguing with him, which was why he was here now, even if he wasn’t entirely sure where ‘here’ was. They’d arrived to meet an informant, only to find the meeting place, an alley behind a rundown warehouse, deserted. A bit of investigating soon showed them why when they found the unfortunate would-be informer unconscious but still alive, wedged behind a dumpster. While JJ was calling it in, Dee entered the warehouse, moving cat-silent and keeping low. He spotted the three men almost immediately, a drugs deal going down, and he would’ve had the drop on them if JJ hadn’t barged in.

“Dee, where’d you disappear to? We’re supposed to stick together! Ooops!”

Oops indeed. As Dee was forced to make his move prematurely, he found himself with three guns aimed at him; that wasn’t ideal, but there was no going back now. Then something slammed into him, knocking him sideways into a pile of crates that came crashing down around him, and everything went black.

“Dee? Are you okay? Speak to me!”

“Huh? What happened?” Dee blinked slowly as he regained consciousness, but even with his eyes open, he still couldn’t see.

“They were going to shoot you, but it was okay, I pushed you out of the way.”

”I remember that part, but why’s it so dark?”

“You got knocked out and they moved us while you were unconscious. I think we’re in the cellar. They took our guns and radios.”

”Oh, that’s just perfect.” Dee shifted carefully, groaning as he tried to sit up. He felt bruised from head to foot.

“Here, let me help you.” There was a scuffling sound and then a foot came down squarely on Dee’s hand.

“Ow! Dammit, JJ, you’re standing on my hand!”

“Sorry, it’s just really dark, I can’t see a thing.” 

The foot thankfully moved and Dee nursed his bruised right hand, wincing in pain. Good thing he was left-handed. “Do me a favour and just keep away from me,” he snapped. “That kind of help I don’t need!”

“I said I was sorry! No need to be so grumpy. Oh! Wait, I have an idea!” Rustling noises, followed by the sound of a match being struck. “There, now I can see! Here!” JJ reached out once more to help Dee up; then as the match flame reached his fingers, he yelped and let go. Suddenly there was plenty of light.

“Aargh! I’m on fire!” Dee wrenched his jacket off and threw it across the room, but not before it started the ends of his hair smouldering. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you!” JJ whipped his own jacket off and used it to beat the flames out, catching Dee in the eye with a button in the process.

“Shit! Are you trying to kill me? For pity’s sake, stop helping!” Dee scrambled awkwardly away, stamped on what was left of his jacket to make sure the entire place didn’t go up in flames, and dug out his backup cell phone from where he kept it in the top of his boot. It was always a good idea to carry a spare.

After a quick call for assistance, Dee made his way out of the cellar with JJ trailing disconsolately along behind him, muttering about how he’d only been trying to help and some people should try being more grateful.

Their assailants were long gone of course, along with the drugs; they’d probably fled on hearing the sirens when the paramedics had arrived to take care of the injured man. After the lab boys arrived to check for evidence, all that was left for Dee and his temporary partner was to return to the precinct.

As luck would have if, Ryo was sitting at his desk when Dee stepped into the squad room, the remains of his jacket dangling from one hand, hair singed on one side, face streaked with ash, and one eye showing distinct signs of bruising.

The shocked look on Ryo’s face would have been comical under other circumstances. “The Chief said you were out interviewing an informant; what on earth happened to you?”

“JJ,” Dee replied, slumping into the chair at his desk with a groan. As far as he was concerned, that said it all.

The End


End file.
